1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine capable of inputting laundry during a washing cycle without opening a main door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is a home appliance that washes clothes using electric power, and can be categorized into a drum type washing machine that washes laundry by lifting and dropping the laundry as a rotating tub rotates, and a pulsator type washing machine that washes laundry using churning water generated by a pulsator when a rotating tub rotates.
The drum type washing machine includes a main body that forms the external appearance and has an entrance formed at the front thereof, a tub that is installed in the main body and holds wash water, a drum that is rotatably installed in the tub and washes laundry, a driving motor that is disposed behind the tub and rotates the drum, and a door installed in the main body and is configured to open and close the entrance at the front side of the main body.
As the door of the drum type washing machine is provided at the front side of the main body, it is difficult to open the door or put in additional laundry during a washing cycle.